The Magic Sword
The Magic Sword is a 1962 live action fantasy film, mainly aimed at children, based loosely on the medieval legend of Saint George and the Dragon. The film appeared on a 1992 episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000. RiffTrax released their riff in August 2015. It is the fourth movie featured on MST3K to also be riffed by RiffTrax, following Manos: The Hands of Fate, Santa Claus Conquers the Martians and Santa Claus (1959). It is the first to be featured on VOD and not RiffTrax Live. Plot Synopsis and Preview (Spoilers Begin) George (Gary Lockwood) is the foster son of Sybil (Estelle Winwood), an elderly sorceress. She brought him up after his "royal parents died of the plague" in his infancy. He has fallen in love at first sight with Princess Helene (Anne Helm). She is kidnapped by the wizard Lodac (Basil Rathbone), who brazenly informs her father that he intends to feed her to his pet dragon in seven days, revenge for the death of his sister at the same age as Helene is now: 18. George wants to go on a quest to liberate his lady love, but Sybil believes he is too young (he is 20). She tries to distract the youth by showing him a magic sword, a steed, an invulnerable suit of armour, and six magically frozen knights he will command when he turns 21. The impatient George, however, tricks Sybil and locks her in a cellar, then leaves with the magical implements and revived company of knights. Sir George and his party appear before the king and insist on journeying to Lodac's castle to rescue Helene, against the opposition of Sir Branton (Liam Sullivan), a knight who had previously volunteered for the perilous quest. The king promises the rescuer his daughter's hand in marriage and half his kingdom. Seven curses bar the path to Lodac's castle. First, they encounter an ogre, who slays Sir Ulrich of Germany and Sir Pedro of Spain. When George tries to save Sir Anthony of Italy from a swamp, Branton treacherously comes up from behind and kicks him in as well. Anthony is killed, but George survives with the help of his magic sword. Later, Branton meets secretly with Lodac. It turns out that Branton has Lodac's ring, which the magician lost and wants back desperately. The kidnapping was solely intended to make Branton look good in exchange for the return of the ring. When Sir Dennis of France happens by, Lodac prepares a trap. Mignonette, a beautiful Frenchwoman, distracts her compatriot, then suddenly turns into an ugly hag (Maila Nurmi, best known to TV viewers of the 1950s as Vampira) who attacks him. Fortunately, George saves him with his magic shield. Lodac finally becomes aware that George is being aided by magic. He contacts Sybil and mocks her abilities. Stung, she tries to cast a spell to help George, but ends up inadvertently stripping away all his magical powers. Sir Dennis and Sir James of Scotland perish when they reconnoiter ahead. Branton then leads George and Sir Patrick of Ireland into a trap, revealing his partnership with Lodac before sealing them in a cave with deadly green apparitions. Patrick enables George to escape at the cost of his own life. George sneaks into Lodac's castle and rescues Helene, only to be captured. The magician gives Helene (actually the hag in disguise) to Branton, but once he has the ring, he uses magic to put Branton's head on a plaque on the wall. George is tied up, but escapes with the help of shrunken prisoners. Sybil arrives and finally remembers the spell that restores George's powers, enabling him to slay the two-headed dragon and save Helene. Sybil steals the ring while Lodac is distracted. When the magician threatens the young couple with the seventh curse - himself - Sybil transforms herself into a large panther and kills him. The movie ends as Helene and George get married. When the six knights are returned alive, George's happiness is complete. (Spoilers End) Cast and Crew *Basil Rathbone as Lodac *Estelle Winwood as Sybil *Gary Lockwood as Sir George *Anne Helm as Princess Helene *Liam Sullivan as Sir Branton *Danielle De Metz as Mignonette *Merritt Stone as King *Jacques Gallo as Sir Dennis of France *David Cross as Sir Pedro of Spain *John Mauldin as Sir Patrick of Ireland *Taldo Kenyon as Sir Anthony of Italy *Angus Duncan as Sir James of Scotland *Leroy Johnson as Sir Ulrich of Germany *Marlene Callahan as Princess Grace *Nick Bon Tempi as Left Conjoined Twin *Paul Bon Tempi as Right Conjoined Twin *Ann Graves as Princess Laura *Lorrie Richards as Anne *Jack Kosslyn as The Ogre *Maila Nurmi as The Hag / Sorceress Quotes Notes Gallery See Also *Jack the Giant Killer *Hawk the Slayer *The Sword and the Sorcerer *MegaForce External Links *The Magic Sword on RiffTrax Category:The Magic Sword Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2015 Category:MST3K Category:Swords and Sorcery Category:MST3K Revisited